


Chill

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It snows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> a proper drabble
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on April 16, 2011.

Kurt’s heart sank. Late spring snow was falling outside of the mullioned window of his classroom, and his coat, though fashionable, was not heavy enough to keep him from getting chilled while walking to his car.

He hefted his bag over his shoulder and burrowed into his scarf as he braced for the blast of cold air outside.

Instead of shivering, though, he felt a flare of heat when he saw Blaine leaning against the lamppost outside the building.

“Want some company?” Blaine held out his hand.

Smiling, Kurt took it, and he knew he’d be more than warm enough.


End file.
